


Don't Get All Riled

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [45]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Rose makes a statement to the Doctor, then has to explain herself.





	Don't Get All Riled

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the tumblr prompt: “You’re not the kind of man that anyone would notice, that anyone would think is special.”

“You’re not the kind of man that anyone would notice, that anyone would think is special.”

“What a marvelous thing to hear, Rose, ta for that. Real morale booster, you are.”

“Don't get all riled, I’m not finished. Quit your grousing and listen to me.”

“Go on, then, unless I’m dim as well.”

“No, you’re brilliant, and that’s what sets you apart. Nobody expects you to be so clever, so brilliant, so warm and funny and…gorgeous.”

“ _Gorgeous_?”

“You heard me. And it works out to the best for me. I’m incredibly lucky, you see. Because while everyone else overlooks you, I get to see all of the fantastic things they’re missing… Don’t pull that face.”

“I’m not pullin’ a face. Look like this all the time, me.”

“God, you’re impossible.”

“Nah, just improbable.”

“Can I finish now?”

“Be my guest.”

“Thank you. The people who don’t look at you twice don’t see what I see. They don’t see the way you narrow your eyes and smirk when you feel like there’s danger nearby. They don’t see the way you throw your head back when you laugh - not your ‘in-front-of-people’ laugh, your real laugh - when you’re amused by something and it’s just us.”

“I don’t fake laugh, Rose Tyler.”

“Didn’t say you did. Only that your smile doesn’t quite touch your eyes if there are other people are around. Not like when it’s just the two of us.”

“Well…maybe there’s a reason for that.”

“I do hope so. And that’s another thing….they don’t get to see how you flush when you’re trying to keep from telling me how you feel.”

“I don’t--”

“You don’t what? You don’t flush? You don’t feel? I know better than that. Don’t deny it, Doctor, not to me. Because I see you… I see what everyone else misses. And unless I’m much mistaken…you love me as much as I love you.”

“That’s not possible.”

“What do you mean by that?!”

“Don’t get all riled. I only mean that it’s simply not possible for you to love this daft old git - not even halfway as much as I love you.”


End file.
